Una linda muerte
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Vanessa ha muerto ¿Pero como la compensara el destino después de su trágica e inesperada muerte? :OneShot:


Una de mis locas formas o teorías (como quieras llamarle) que veo la vida después de la muerte.  
>Esto no tiene que ver nada con mi religión ni nada por el estilo, tienes que tener la mente abierta si lo lees, es <strong>bajo tu responsabilidad.<strong>  
>Esta es una forma divertida- oscura forma de como lo veo, nadie tiene la vida garantizada y podemos perder en cualquier momento.<br>Si soy perversa, mate a la pobre de Vanessa, pero al menos fue recompensada con un joven de cabellera verde xDD  
>En fin, espero que les guste y espero que no piensen mal, solamente expreso lo que pienso...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?<p>

Ella, una joven con un futuro tan prometedor que cualquiera podria envidiar se había perdido todo tirandose a la borda. Todo eso por su repentina e inesperada muerte.

Si Vanessa Doofenshmirtz habia muerto prematuramente por culpa de su ex novio Jhonny. Tras tanto tiempo de noviazgo ella decidio terminarlo ya que solamente se dedicaba pasar su tiempo en fiestas, sin empleo, dejándola a un lado por continuar con su vida nocturna volviendose un parasito. Tras su rompura el la siguió acosando para que volviera con el durante las siguientes 3 semanas mientras ella seguia diciendole que jamas volveria con el. En unas de esas peleas el perdió el control provocando que la empujara por las escaleras y como el muy cobarde que era decidio salir huyendo de ahí.

Una persona que estaba cerca presencio todo llamando a la policia y a una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella veía su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida en el piso lamentandose de su mala suerte.

¿De todas las maneras que ella esperaba morir tenia que ser esa?

Pasaron los días, mientras ella paso vagando por este mundo, visitando todos los lugares que alguna vez quiso ir, alegrandose de las nuevas sensaciones que la invadian y que en vida todavia no sentia ni apresiava como ahora.

Se sentía por primera vez libre.

Lo unico que si la desepciono un poco era que no podia hacer ruidos ni mover cosas como "los fantasmas" que se veian en televisión ya que queria darle un buen susto al que le robo su vida para divertirse un poco mientras sus padres preparaban todo lo necesario para su sepultura.

Su funeral fue de lo mas sencillo, solo con las personas mas cercanas a ella viendo a sus padres llorando por su muerte causandole cierta tristeza por ellos.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que todos se fueron despues de su entierro, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o tal vez horas hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro.

Volteo un poco sorprendida ya que desde su muerte no habia sentido el contacto de nadie.

Un joven de cabellera verde con unos ojos de color azul profundo, alrededor de unos 21 años la observaba dandole una mirada tranquilizadora mientras que atras de el veia una motocicleta.

-Eres didicil de encontrar ¿lo sabias? Ahora subete ya que se nos hace tarde.

-¿Quien eres y a donde me llevas?

-Mi nombre es Ferb mucho gusto y vengo por ti a llevarte al otro lado .-comento con voz neutral.

Subio a la motocicleta mientras ella lo observaba en silencio y con cuidando viendo toda la modernidad y confianza que lo caracterizaba en este momento antes de que el le hiciera una seña de que se subiera.

-¿No se supone que deberia ver una luz segadora, un sonido de arpas y que un angel digiera si me voy al cielo o al infierno? -pregunto con un tono sarcastico y curiosidad en su voz.

-El cielo y el infierno no existe, solamente es una unión de ambas... solo lo hicieron creer para que las personas tuvieran miedo a ser juzgados y tener un lugar en "el cielo."-dijo mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo lo ultimo.- Solo para que los esposos fueran fieles, para que hubiera igualdad entre todos las personas vivas que habitan este mundo, para que no hubiera pornografia y los jovenes dejaran de masturbarse pero lo cierto esque todo eso no se lleva a cabo ¿o si?.- dijo con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

-Entonces si todo lo que dices es cierto y solamente vienes por las personas que han muerto ¿porque te tardaste en venir por mi?

-Fuiste una de las que no se queda en un solo lugar, te la pasabas vagando por el mundo cuando se suponia que deberias quedarte al lado de tu cuerpo .-comento un poco de emoción en su voz, casi como un regaño.

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que muero .-comento con ironía.- ¿No se supone que tienes experiencia en esto?

-Lo cierto es que llevo mas de 100 años y no es la primera vez, todos rencarnamos despues de una temporada... .-dijo como si no lo sorprendiera mietras se encogia de hombros quitandole importancia. -Ademas creo que todas tus dudas se responderan cuando llegemos a nuestro destino.- apenas termino la oración prendío su motocicleta.

-¿crees que algun dia pueda ayudarte con "tu trabajo"? -comento en un tono pícaro mientras lo abrazaba cuando sintió que se empezaban a mover.

-Eso a su debido tiempo Vanessa...-dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su cara antes de que se escuchara un rugido para después irse a su destino.


End file.
